Off Limits
by LookingForTheLightSwitch
Summary: When new detective Erin Lindsay joins the team, Voight makes it clear she's off limits. But when she and Jay have already taken that step, it's so much harder to stick to the rules. Linstead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Had this idea in my head for a while and just had to get it out. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jay Halstead ran his hand through his hair as he sat at the bar. Downing the beer in front of him, he nodded to the bartender, pointed to the bottle in his hand and held up three fingers. The bartender's eyebrows rose slightly but he nodded and brought over three shot glasses.

This was why Jay had come to an anonymous bar this evening instead of the usual Molly's. On days like this, after cases like this, he didn't want to talk. In any case, Olinski and Antonio had already gone home, the cases with kids giving them a drive to head back to their families instead of to the nearest bar. Ruzek had disappeared with Burgess not long after and Jay had no desire to spend an evening making awkward conversation with Voight when all they both wanted was to get out of there.

Jay pushed $20 towards the bartender and shook his head at the offer of change. He ran his finger around the rim of the glass, deep in thought, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"You waiting for anyone?" The woman nodded at the glasses in front of him, her voice husky.

Jay shook his head and gestured to the seat next to him, one of the few remaining at the bar. The woman smiled softly and sat down in the empty seat. The bartender appeared almost instantaneously and she grinned.

"I'll have what he's having," she smirked, holding up three fingers.

Her drinks arrived and she raised one in Jay's direction.

"To shitty Fridays?"

Jay smiled involuntarily and raised his glass in response.

"The shittiest," he replied, clinking the glasses together before they both downed the shot.

The girl grimaced slightly but seemed otherwise unaffected by the alcohol. She raised the next glass silently and Jay followed suit, the second quickly following the first. After a brief pause, she raised the last and looked directly at Jay.

"Erin."

"Jay," he replied, raising his final shot and knocking their glasses gently together before they both raised their glasses to their lips.

* * *

An hour later, the pair remained at the bar together, Jay's hand now firmly on the back of Erin's chair as she laughed at a story he was telling. The conversation had stayed light, neither party wanting to linger on their reasons for ending up there.

Erin looked at Jay, a recognisable look in her eye. She licked her lips slowly and Jay felt himself harden almost immediately. Erin smirked at him like she knew exactly what she'd done and Jay raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'll settle the tab?" Jay suggested, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"I just need to visit the restroom," Erin replied, nodding. She walked off in the direction of the restrooms and looked over her shoulder just in time to catch Jay checking out her ass. She bit her lip whilst maintaining eye contact and Jay knew this was going to be a good night. He caught the eye of the bartender and left a wad of bills on the counter including a no doubt far too generous tip, but he didn't really care.

Erin returned from the restroom and walked over, scooping her coat up from the chair. Jay's hand came to rest on the small of her back and she smirked up at him once more.

"Shall we?"

Jay replied by guiding her out of the bar. As the cold Chicago air hit, Jay draped Erin's coat over her shoulders, taking care to run his fingers gently across her skin as he did so. Erin breathed in sharply and she looked up at Jay, her pupils wide.

Jay ran his thumb across her cheekbone and tilted her face upwards softly. She responded by leaning in, her eyes fluttering closed.

The kiss was everything Jay had imagined and more, her soft warm lips pressing gently yet insistently against his, her tongue flitting against his lips occasionally and he opened his mouth to her, happily obliging her unspoken request. His hand slipped inside her coat around to her back and he held her to him as the kiss deepened further, electricity seemingly pulsing between them.

When she pulled away, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips swollen. She looked up at him with a smirk that went straight to his crotch.

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

After a ten minute cab ride in which they'd failed to keep their hands off one another, they arrived at Jay's apartment. He opened the door and held it open for Erin to follow him in. He half expected her to look around but she only had eyes for him.

Flicking the door closed with her foot, she backed him up against it and kissed him once more, her hands slipping under his shirt as he divested her of her coat.

Before long, they were both shirtless and Jay slipped his hand into Erin's as he pulled her through his apartment towards his bedroom. She made quick work of Jay's belt and pants as they staggered towards the bed breathlessly.

Jay walked backwards to the bed and sat down as the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees. He brought Erin between his legs and undid the button on her jeans, sliding them down her mile-long legs before pulling her onto his lap. She shifted on his lap, rubbing herself against him and Jay let out a curse as he realised how good she felt.

He relieved her of her bra and brought his hands and mouth to her breasts, flicking his tongue around her already hard nipples. She moaned gently and bucked into him harder, her hands slipping into his hair. Jay rose from her breasts and attacked her mouth once more, nibbling on Erin's lower lip in a way he could tell she liked from how she shifted in his lap.

Without warning, he flipped her over onto her back and made his way down her body, lips and fingers trailing her skin as he did so. Slipping his fingers into the sides of her panties, he looked up to Erin for approval before he slid the lace garment down her legs and threw it to the side of the bed.

He trailed his fingers up her thigh and smiled as her legs instinctively fell open, allowing him access to her. She moaned softly as he ghosted his fingers over her centre and he felt himself harden more than he thought possible as he felt how wet she was for him.

He lay down next to her, one hand slipping into her hair as he pulled her to his lips once more, the fingers on the other hand rubbing circles around her clit, causing her to squirm next to him. He slipped one, then two fingers inside her, groaning at how tight she felt and imagining what she would feel like around his cock. She responded eagerly, her hands pulling at his boxers until they slid down his legs, her hand snaking around his cock and pulling at it slowly, her thumb rubbing slow circles around the head.

"Fuck, Erin, you're killing me," Jay moaned into her neck, his fingers pumping more insistently into her, rewarded by a tightening of breath and a small moan from the woman lying next to him.

Jay continued to pump his fingers in and out, his thumb coming to play with her clit as he did so and the ragged moan and the tightening around his fingers told him he was doing the right thing. He brought his head down to her breast and sucked on her nipple, continuing his ministrations and she snapped beneath him, her walls pulsating around his fingers and her breath coming out in desperate gasps. He slowed his fingers as she came down from her high and she looked to him, her face flushed and blissful.

"Fuck," Erin whispered. "That was… Fuck."

Jay replied by pulling her to him once more and the pair kissed once more, their tongues battling for dominance as Jay reached into the bedside drawer for a condom. He tore open the packet but Erin removed the condom from his hand as he went to put it on.

"Let me," she smiled, her husky voice causing Jay's cock to twitch uncontrollably. He groaned as she slipped the condom onto him, pumping her hand a couple of times as she did so.

Lifting her leg over Jay's body, she rubbed her centre against him as she leaned down to kiss him longingly. Rising once more, she directed Jay's cock and lowered herself onto him causing them both to moan simultaneously as sensation took over.

Erin moved her hips slowly at first, Jay hitting the point inside her that made her moan each time he thrust up. The movements became faster and Erin leant down to kiss Jay ferociously, her hands running through his hair as she moaned into his mouth. Jay clenched his jaw as he thrusted faster, trying to hold back the inevitable.

"I'm so close," Erin gasped, just as Jay reached his hand between them and found her clit once more with his thumb.

Erin came with a sharp intake of breath, her pulsing walls causing Jay to follow suit, his hand gripping Erin's hip tightly.

With a final few thrusts, the pair came to a halt and Erin came to rest on top of Jay, her head buried into his shoulder. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat, but that didn't stop Jay from trailing his fingers over Erin's back, reluctant to stop touching the woman on top of him.

"Wow," Jay said softly into Erin's ear.

"Wow," she whispered back, a smile creeping across her face.

* * *

It was fair to say that Detective Jay Halstead was distracted at work on Monday morning. He'd said a somewhat reluctant goodbye to Erin on Saturday morning after another round and the exchanging of numbers with a promise to call her. He rarely contacted one night stands again but there was something about Erin that gave him the impression he wouldn't be able to stay away.

The boys, especially Ruzek, had given him a ribbing when he came in with an unusually bright smile for a Monday but it hadn't bothered Jay. He just rolled his eyes and flipped them off when the boss wasn't looking, not that he would be likely to care.

Jay looked up as Voight came back into the office, back from downstairs where he had been retrieving the newest member of their team. Jay took a gulp of coffee as Voight walked through the office, glancing back down at his paperwork before looking up again and promptly choking on his coffee.

Voight looked at Jay with a mixture of disgust and distain as he saw what, or rather who, he was looking at.

"Halstead," he barked. "Keep your eyes in your sockets."

Jay coughed and spluttered as he looked from his commanding officer to the new detective and back again.

"Everyone," Voight announced. "This is Detective Erin Lindsay, the newest member of Intelligence. She'll be partnering Halstead."

Various welcomes came from around the room but Jay didn't say a word as his eyes stayed on the new detective, the woman from Saturday night, Erin Lindsay. She looked back at him, a similar look of surprise, albeit not the sheer panic that Jay was sure he was displaying, on her face.

Voight marched towards his office, a mug of coffee in hand. Just before he reached the door he turned to Jay and cleared his throat.

"Halstead?" He barked again. " _Off limits_. You understand me?"

Jay nodded. This new partner situation could turn out to be a lot more difficult than he had imagined.

* * *

 **A/N - Please let me know what you thought. This was my first time writing any M rated stuff so hopefully it wasn't complete crap. I will try and update this as often as I can but I can be pretty slow when it comes to updating things... Also, I tried to keep things as American as I could, but I'm English so some words may not be Americanised, my apologies for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Wow, the response to the first chapter was so overwhelming. I really hope I don't let you down with this. I'm hoping to update weekly(ish), but we shall see… Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Voight marched towards his office, a mug of coffee in hand. Just before he reached the door he turned to Jay and cleared his throat._

 _"Halstead?" He barked again. "_ _Off limits_ _. You understand me?"_

 _Jay nodded. This new partner situation could turn out to be a lot more difficult than he had imagined._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Thanks, Hank," Erin called out at Voight's closed door.

Everyone else exchanged glances, eyebrows raised at the familiarity their newest detective had with the boss. Jay took the opportunity to address Erin for the first time since she had arrived at the station.

"Erin," Jay started. "I mean Lindsay. Erin Lindsay," Jay winced as he heard Antonio snort behind him. "I'll give you a tour of the precinct?"

Erin nodded and placed her bag down by the nearest empty desk before following a mortified Jay out of the room, smiling at the rest of the team. The pair walked in silence through the precinct until Jay opened a door and gestured for Erin to go inside.

"So, this is the locker room," he started weakly as Erin turned to face him, a wry smile on her face.

"And you're Halstead," Erin smirked. "The detective Hank warned me would definitely try to get in my pants is he wasn't around to scare the living shit out of you."

"Well," Jay broke into a smile. "He's not wrong," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Erin laughed, rolling her eyes. As the dimples appeared on her cheeks, Jay realised staying away from this girl was going to be near impossible despite Voight's potential wrath.

"So 'Hank', huh?" Jay tried to ask the question casually but it ended up sounding strained.

Erin shrugged, her eyes flitting around the room almost nervously. Jay rested his hand lightly on her shoulder and his voice softened in response to her actions.

"You don't have to tell me; it's okay."

"No, it's fine," Erin replied, leaning her weight into his hand almost unconsciously. "Hank and I are… Close? He helped me out when I needed it most and he's a bit protective."

"You can say that again," Jay grinned, his thumb rubbing circles on her shoulder. He desperately wanted to ask more but he could tell from her demeanour that she wasn't ready for that. At least, not yet.

"He can be a bit of a softie really," Erin started but Jay scoffed.

"Easy for you to say; it's not your balls that will end up in a jar in his office," Jay scowled as Erin laughed again.

"My balls, eh?" She arched an eyebrow. "I thought you would know I don't have those…" She stepped closer to Jay, biting her lip slightly to stop a laugh from slipping out.

Jay shifted slightly, adjusting his pants as he did so and Erin got a slight thrill from the effect she could tell she had on him. She knew this was a terrible idea, and yet, she couldn't seem to keep herself away from this man.

"Erin," Jay breathed, the pair standing far closer than was strictly necessary. "You're killing me here."

A rattle at the door made Erin spring back and turn as though inspecting one of the lockers. Antonio poked his head round the door and Jay cleared his throat.

"And that will be your locker over there," Jay announced, far too loudly for the small room. "Oh hi, Antonio."

Erin covered a snort with a cough at Jay's blatant inability to stay calm. She hoped he was better when he was undercover because this was diabolical.

"We have a case," Antonio announced, looking curiously between the pair. "Leaving in ten."

"Let's go, Halstead," Erin said loudly, before whispering to Jay. "Stop looking so guilty. I'd rather I didn't have to watch Hank rip your balls off at this time on a Monday."

Jay gulped, nudging Erin playfully with his elbow as she walked past him to the door, faking a pout in response to her dimpled smirk.

"Thanks for that image, Lindsay," he muttered sarcastically. " _Real_ reassuring."

Erin merely winked at him as he walked through the door, following Antonio back upstairs to get her gear before they set off.

"And by the way, partner," she called out. "I'm driving."

* * *

The team sat in Molly's that evening having finished paperwork on the open and shut case. The only reason they had even been assigned to it was that the victim was a friend of the police chief. Voight suspected the chief would distance himself once he found out his friend had been killed as a result of not paying debts on a rather expensive gambling habit.

Looking over at the bar, Voight inspected Halstead and Lindsay who were standing together having volunteered to get the next round. The pair had got on well all day and although he trusted Halstead to have Erin's back, there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He turned back to the team as the pair started walking back to the table; he'd made his point clearly enough that morning and even Jay Halstead wouldn't be stupid enough to cross that line under his watch.

Voight kept an eye on the pair for the next hour until he left, giving Jay a stony glare as he walked out the door. The slight wince on Halstead's face in response left Voight feeling eerily happy.

Eventually, only Jay, Lindsay, Burgess and Ruzek remained. Ruzek kept whispering in Burgess' ear and the two exchanged several meaningful gazes before Jay finally stepped in.

"Guys, just go home already," Jay groaned, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

The couple put up little argument and Ruzek pulled Burgess out of the bar less than a minute later, leaving Jay and Erin alone.

"Thanks for that," Erin grinned. "I thought they might end up having sex in front of us at that rate."

"Yeah, as soon as Voight leaves they always get the PDA on," Jay complained. "It's not like the rest of us want to see it either."

"You're just not as scary as Hank," Erin teased.

"You wouldn't like me so much if I was," Jay returned with a wink.

"You're alright, I guess," Erin smirked. Looking down at her watch, she sighed. "It's nearly midnight, we should probably head off; don't want to be exhausted on my second day."

"Come on then, Cinderella," Jay scooped up Erin's coat from the back of her chair. "Let's take you to your carriage."

"You're an idiot," Erin laughed, leaning her weight into Jay's side as she stood next to him. The two exchanged an intense stare and Jay suddenly felt himself feeling breathless. Damn her and her ability to affect him so much with a single touch.

The pair walked out together and headed slightly away from the entrance to the bar so they could avoid the smokers near the door.

"So," Erin started. "Thanks for a good first day, Halstead. I know you've got my back."

"Always," Jay replied, his voice far too soft for just a conversation between colleagues.

Erin looked up at him, conscious that the level of alcohol in her blood was lowering her inhibitions. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but reach up and run her hand along the line of Jay's jaw, slowly tilting his head down towards hers.

Jay's mouth crashed down on hers and she welcomed it, responding eagerly. The kiss seemed so much more exciting with the knowledge that it was forbidden and she wanted nothing more than to drag him back to her apartment right then and there.

Jay pulled back abruptly and Erin looked up, questioning him with her eyes.

"Erin," he whispered. "We can't."

"I know," she sighed. "I know we shouldn't. But fuck if I don't want to."

Jay laughed, his hand softly stroking her arm, his mind arguing with itself about whether he should just give in. Fuck Voight, fuck the job; right now, all he wanted was Erin.

"You're not the only one."

"Maybe one day," Erin smiled wistfully and Jay scoffed in response.

" _Definitely_ one day," he grinned, intertwining their fingers. "But for now, it's time to get you a cab and then I need to go home and have a very cold shower."

"Sorry about that," Erin smiled coyly, not looking the least bit apologetic.

"You're going to be the death of me, Erin Lindsay," Jay rolled his eyes, draping Erin's coat around her shoulders before raising an arm to attract the cab that was rolling down the street. He gestured for Erin to get in and was about to shut the door when he heard her voice.

"You sure you don't want to share a cab?"

"Don't tempt me," Jay took a deep breath in, shutting the door and watching as the cab turned out of sight at the next intersection. He ran his hand through his hair slowly.

"Fuck," he said to no one in particular. "I need another drink."

* * *

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make me happy. Also, this may not be the place, but a little boy in my town has cancer and we are raising funds for an operation in the US. I will post a link to an article about him on my profile and it would mean so much to me if you had a read/shared it/donated. Freddie is a lovely kid and this surgery could save his life. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry about the slow update, things have been hectic and I just haven't had the motivation or energy to write. Excuses, excuses, I know. This chapter is a bit short but I figured better short than not at all. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next month seemed to pass in a blur. Cases kept the team busy and managed to distract Jay from Erin enough that he could focus on her just being Detective Lindsay. No matter how professional the pair kept their relationship, they still got on well and were swiftly becoming close friends.

Erin sat on Jay's sofa with a bottle of beer, idly watching the football game on television. Jay walked in with a plate of snacks and another beer and Erin smiled widely.

"My hero," Erin laughed as Jay placed her new beer down on a coaster and took her now empty bottle to a box for recycling he kept by the door. "You're such a neat freak."

Jay pouted but Erin could see he wasn't bothered by the comment.

"You're just jealous your apartment never looks this nice," Jay teased.

"My apartment is great," Erin protested but Jay held up a hand to silence her.

"Did I, or did I not find a week-old cheese sandwich under your couch last week?"

"I plead the fifth," Erin replied with a wink.

Jay rolled his eyes and the pair turned back to the game, sitting in a comfortable silence for a while.

Erin pulled her legs up to her chest and wriggled as though she couldn't get comfortable. She fidgeted for a few minutes before Jay finally pulled her legs onto his lap, exasperated.

"If you keep wiggling, I will tickle you," he warned, trapping her feet under his arms.

"Don't you dare," Erin scowled and Jay merely returned a sly grin.

She managed to keep still for a few minutes before stretching her legs on Jay's lap and she felt his arms tighten around her ankles.

"I'm not ticklish," she said defensively.

Jay drew a finger gently up the sole of her foot and Erin squirmed uncontrollably.

"Really?" He smirked. "Because I would swear you are…"

He ran a finger up the sole of each foot now and Erin let out a stifled giggle.

"Fuck you," she grumbled.

"Now that's really not very nice," Jay laughed continuing to tickle her feet softly. "Who knows what I might do now?"

With that, he moved his hands from Erin's feet to her ribs and tickled her mercilessly, chuckling as she laughed almost hysterically.

"Mercy, mercy," she finally gasped and Jay relented.

Erin pulled her feet back from Jay's lap and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Did I say mercy?" She said, her face a perfect picture of innocence. "I really meant to say revenge…"

With that, she launched herself at Jay and straddled his legs, bombarding his ribs with her own attack. Within a few seconds, she realised Jay wasn't reacting in the slightest and rested her weight back onto his legs.

"Are you kidding me? You're not ticklish?"

"Erin, I was in the Rangers, and big tough Rangers like me…" Jay mockingly lectured and Erin rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You're a loser," Erin laughed, poking Jay in his side.

"Yeah, that's right," Jay crowed. "Are you sure it's not _you_ being a sore loser?"

"Shut up," Erin slipped off Jay's lap, coming to rest much closer to Jay than she had been previously.

Jay rested his arm along the back of the couch, his fingers coming to rest on a strand of Erin's hair which he then twirled around his index finger absentmindedly.

"Did you hear from that girl?" Jay asked gently. "The one you tried to get into the treatment facility?"

"Nadia?" Erin asked and Jay nodded. The pair had bumped into the girl a few cases ago and Erin had told Jay about what she had tried to do. "Not yet," Erin answered, with a wistful look on her face.

"She'll be alright," Jay moved his hand to Erin's shoulder and pulled her to him in a semi hug.

"Yeah, maybe," Erin chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I just don't want her to be trapped in that life."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Jay said cautiously and Erin stiffened.

"I just, I knew too many people like that," Erin said dismissively and turned her attention back to the game on the screen, albeit leaning into Jay a little.

"Whenever you're ready," Jay whispered into Erin's hair, his comment getting no reaction from the woman whose legs were now tucked up into her chest, reminding Jay slightly of a child.

Erin wiped that image from Jay's mind as she gestured angrily at the television, swearing like a sailor as she did so. Jay realised he hadn't been paying any attention to the game and looked up abruptly.

"Yeah, what an idiot," he replied to Erin's barrage of curses.

"You're an idiot," she laughed at him. "I know you weren't paying attention, don't try to pretend, dumbass."

"What if I said I couldn't keep my eyes off you?" Jay tried to play his question as a joke but an undertone of seriousness rang through.

Erin shifted her body and tilted her head so she was looking at Jay.

"I'd say you were a cheesy little shit," Erin smirked.

"You love it," Jay smirked back.

The pair locked eyes and seconds felt like minutes as neither could look away. Jay felt himself leaning forwards, dipping his head down towards hers as Erin licked her lips slightly.

Erin pulled back sharply and the tension broke.

"Maybe we should see other people," she said somewhat abruptly.

"What?" Jay asked, his mind still concentrating on the moment the pair had just shared.

"I mean, not that we're seeing each other now," Erin stumbled over her words. "But we can't and maybe it would help," she gestured at the space between them, "uh, _this_ , if we tried to forget about it for a while." She looked up at Jay with such concern on her face that Jay couldn't even try to be mad at her suggestion.

"Hey, if that's what you want, then sure," he replied.

"I wouldn't say it's what I _want_ ," Erin grinned.

"Erin!"

"Alright, alright," she laughed at Jay's strangled exclamation. "Just friends?"

"Just friends," Jay gave Erin a crooked smile and offered a hand out as though he was going for a handshake.

Erin shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I shake hands with all my friends," she said sarcastically.

Jay gasped dramatically, feigning holding back tears.

"You're such a weirdo," Erin laughed with a playful punch to the arm.

"Ouch!" Jay scowled at her. "That's not how you be friends!"

"Too late now," Erin winked at him. "Now since we're friends, do you want to get me a beer?"

Jay pretended to consider the idea for a moment before pushing Erin off the couch without warning. She towered above him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were getting up, _friend_ ," Jay smirked. "You might as well fetch us some beer while you're up and about."

Erin glowered at Jay for a few seconds before grinning at him and wandering towards the kitchen.

"Just you wait, Jay Halstead," she called out. "I'll get you back for this!"

"And that's what true friends are for," Jay called back with a wide smile. "I'll be ready and waiting, buddy…"

* * *

 **A/N – If you want to leave a review, that would be amazing. Reviews dropped off last time and it was a bit disheartening. Even if it's criticism, I'm happy to hear it. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry for the slow update. Illness and work being hectic really slowed me down, but my laziness is mostly to blame. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Erin sat at the bar in Molly's, tearing at the label on the back of her beer. Her date was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. She contemplated leaving, but decided against it. She had to give this a try if she had any chance of trying to get over Jay.

Jay wouldn't have been late, she thought absent-mindedly. Or at least he would have let her know. She forced Jay out of her mind as she finally saw her date walk into the bar, looking around for her. She waved a hand and he walked over to the bar, a wide smile on his face.

"Erin, sorry I'm a few minutes late," he said, kissing her cheek in greeting. "You know how work is."

"No worries, Kelly," Erin replied, trying to keep her tone casual. "I get it. Busy day?"

"Oh, just saved half a dozen people from a burning building," he grinned. "Standard day in the office for the squad."

Erin smiled weakly. Jay wouldn't have boasted about work like that. She ran her hand through her hair and summoned up some enthusiasm.

"How about a drink?"

* * *

Jay sat at the dinner table at the Corson's, smiling at Gail as she brought in a pot roast.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Jay always asked but Gail waved him away as usual.

"Don't you move, Jay," she ordered him. "You've been working all weekend and the least I can do is make sure you're properly fed for once."

Allie laughed from next to Jay, nudging him with her elbow as she did so.

"That told you," she grinned and Jay looked suitably chastised before grinning in reply.

"I'll follow orders, just this once," Jay smiled at Gail. "But I insist you let me help you clear up once we're done."

"Not a chance, young man," Gail said as she scooped a more than generous portion of the roast onto Jay's plate. "Allie's only in town a few days and I know you two need some time to catch up."

"Mom," Allie groaned, her face flushing slightly. Gail was always trying to get the pair together and even though they had hooked up the last few times Allie was in town, it was embarrassing to have your mother play matchmaker.

"How about we all just tuck in?" Jay addressed the table, his face suitably blushed as well. "Don't want this lovely looking roast to go cold…"

* * *

Erin sat at the bar, trying to stay focused on a story Kelly was telling her. He hadn't asked her a single question in the last half hour. It wasn't like she minded hearing stories from other people, but she would have liked for a two-way conversation at some point during the date. She and Halstead always got on so well, able to chat for hours without either one of them controlling the conversation. Kelly just seemed to want to one up anything she told him.

"Erin?" Kelly's voice interrupted Erin's musings.

"Oh, yeah, that's really impressive…" Erin stumbled over her words but Kelly wasn't put off and took further encouragement. Before he could launch into another story, Erin stopped him. "Sorry, just need to visit the restroom, I'll be back in a minute!"

She walked away from the bar quickly, and made her way to the restroom where she splashed her face with water and just stood facing the mirror for a few seconds, trying to find the resolve to go out there again.

A girl emerged from a cubicle and smiled at Erin as she washed her hands.

"Rough date, huh?" The girl smiled at her. "I saw you out there looking like you were being bored to death."

"I've had better dates," Erin smiled. "I'm currently trying to persuade myself not to climb out of the window," she joked, gesturing at the tiny window causing the girl to start laughing.

"Give me your number and if you still look as bored in ten minutes, I'll call and give you an excuse to leave," the girl suggested, holding out a napkin and a pen.

Erin tried to convince herself that the date would get better, but she gave in within a few seconds and scrawled her number on the napkin. The girl took the napkin and left the restroom with a conspiratorial wink.

Ten minutes. That's all she had to survive.

* * *

Jay helped Gail to clear the dessert plates before he was shooed out of the kitchen to 'catch up' with Allie. With Allie rolling her eyes at the kitchen door, the pair made their way up to Allie's room and she lay on the bed, with Jay on the desk chair, his feet resting on the bed. Allie shot a cheeky grin at Jay and pulled the chair towards the bed.

"You can come on here, you know," she laughed. "Somehow I doubt my father is going to run up with a shotgun when he finds out you're in bed with his daughter."

Jay laughed and flopped onto the bed next to Allie, lifting his arm up and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. She pulled him close before slipping her hand underneath his shirt, drawing absent-minded shapes on his skin. Jay felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he looked down at Allie, dropping a light kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up and after staring into Jay's eyes for a few long seconds, kissed him softly on the lips. He responded, but didn't take the kiss any further and pulled back after a few seconds. To his surprise, Allie broke out in a wide smile.

"I knew it! You _like_ her," she sang.

Jay furrowed his brow, completely and utterly confused.

"I… What?"

"Every other sentence at dinner had her name in it," Allie smirked before putting on her 'Jay' voice. "You should have seen Erin take down this guy, it was amazing. Erin was so good with this kid who was a witness. Erin is the best. I totally have the hots for Erin."

"I don't sound like that," Jay protested weakly.

"And that's how I know," Allie said triumphantly. "You didn't even deny it!"

"You're the worst," Jay grumbled.

"It's what friends are for," Allie scrambled around so she was sat cross-legged before looking eagerly at Jay. "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"That's where it all gets a bit complicated," Jay frowned. "It started like this…"

* * *

Erin was listening to yet another of Kelly's stories when her phone went off in her pocket. She shot an apologetic glance at Kelly and raised the phone to her ear.

"You look bored out of your mind," the voice of the girl from the restroom said in her ear.

"Mrs Humphries?" Erin replied.

"Nice, I like it," the girl laughed.

"Oh, the man in apartment 3B hasn't been bothering you again?"

"Yes, he's almost as boring as your date."

"I'll come home and have another word, he shouldn't be doing that."

"Backstory? I like it."

"No, it's no problem, you know you can call me any time, Mrs Humphries."

"Quick, ditch him!"

"I'll see you in twenty minutes. Thanks."

"Not a problem. I'm always here for a girl in need."

Erin hung up and turned to Kelly, trying to adjust her expression to seem disappointed.

"I'm sure you heard that, I've got to go," Erin explained rapidly. "My neighbour, well, her husband just died and she's been having issues with another tenant and I just have to make sure she's alright. Sorry I had to leave so soon, have a good evening!"

Erin nearly sprinted out of the bar and hailed the nearest cab. After giving her address to the driver, she relaxed in the back seat, glad the evening was finally over.

* * *

Allie sat in awe at Jay's story before finally starting to giggle.

"It's not funny!"

"You have to admit, it is a little bit," Allie grinned and Jay reluctantly smiled back.

"I guess," he admitted. "But what am I supposed to do? I was going to try and get over it by-"

"Getting under me?" Allie interrupted with a smirk and Jay put his head in his hands. "We all know how well that went."

"Don't rub it in," Jay scowled before shooting Allie a wry smile. "What am I supposed to do?"

"isn't it obvious?" Allie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get the girl and then make sure I'm invited to the wedding. Simple."

"That's not simple at all," Jay complained.

"Not if you're sitting here moaning about it like a teenage girl," Allie shot back. "Get off your ass and tell her!"

Jay sat on the bed for a few seconds, his eyes filled with uncertainty. Allie handed him his shoes and gave him a look that suggested if he didn't pull himself together in the next few seconds, she was going to launch into a rant.

"Now, shoo!" Allie herded Jay towards the door and followed him down the stairs towards the front door. "I'll say your goodbyes, just go and get the girl."

Jay still looked in shock as Allie promptly shut the front door in his face.

Gail hurried down the hall in surprise as she heard the door slam.

"Is he leaving already?"

"He said to say sorry, but he had something really important to do," Allie informed her mother with a wicked grin.

"What did you do?" Gail stood with her hands on her hips, eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"Nothing! Well, I just gave him a push in the right direction," Allie smirked. "He'll thank me for it later."

* * *

Erin sat on the couch with a bottle of beer, the game on in the background. She sat sipping her beer, not paying much attention to the television, when a knock on the door startled her out of her reverie. She put her beer down and wandered to the door, pulling it open.

"Jay?"

* * *

 **A/N – Let me know what you think. I went for a bit of a different style with this one so let me know if you liked it. And don't you worry, this is only the beginning. We've got a few more bumps in the road before we're done here.**


End file.
